


Il cervo legato

by Garvius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Pwp; SpoilerClaude;
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garvius/pseuds/Garvius
Summary: [Dopo cinque anni di lontanaza,  Claude e Lorenz si trovano a dividere una tazza di te nella vecchia stanza del dormitorio di quest'ultimo e i ricordi dei tempi dell'Accademia si fanno sentire.]---Intontito Lorenz si trovò a fissare il soffitto scuro della propria camera, appena schiarito dai raggi aranciati di luce che entravano dalla finestra. Doveva essere il tramonto, intuì non ricordando però cosa gli fosse accaduto. Avvertiva il corpo pesante, gli arti rigidi ed infreddoliti. Faticava a mettere a fuoco, lo sguardo appannato quasi fosse un residuo del sonno da cui non riusciva a destarsi del tutto. Era disteso a pancia in su sul proprio letto, ma non gli riusciva di sentirsi comodo e la sua mente intorpidita non era in grado di comprendere il disagio che avvertiva crescergli al centro del petto.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10





	Il cervo legato

Lo sguardo di Lorenz fu fin troppo eloquente nel riversagli addosso un misto di disprezzo ed irritazione, le labbra sottili tirate in una smorfia appena accennata per non incrinare quella sorta di “nobiltà” di cui amava rivestirsi. Anche in un simile frangente ci teneva ad esprimere il proprio rango, il suo valore, quel nome di cui si riempiva la bocca quasi ad ogni respiro.  
– Claude – lo chiamò evidenziandone rabbioso ogni sillaba, il respiro un poco affaticato mentre la voce gli si riduceva a poco più di un sibilo serpentino. C’era veleno nei suoi occhi e sulle sue labbra, e Claude non poté non sorriderne, non gli pareva poi molto dissimile da quello con cui poco prima gli aveva riempito la tazzina.  
Il té preferito del nobile della rosa non era proprio il più adatto per nascondere il sapore dell’intruglio che gli aveva somministrato, ma proprio il profumo del fiore di cui amava vestirsi era stato abbastanza per nasconderne il retrogusto tutt’altro che piacevole.  
– Sì? – chiocciò sorridente e bonario, fingendo di ignorare il visibile malessere dell’altro, cui capo aveva preso a ciondolare in avanti sul tavolo nonostante i suoi sforzi per tenersi dritto sulla sedia, le mani ostinate ad aggrapparsi rapaci alla leggera tovaglia fin quasi a strapparla.  
– Mi hai davvero… – quello che era iniziato come un senso di sonnolenza e un semplice giramento di testa gli ricadde con prepotenza sul capo, simile ad un pezzo di piombo, interrompendogli a metà la frase mentre lottava per non scivolare dalla seduta e si sforzava di tenere le palpebre aperte.  
Prevedendo come sarebbe andata a finire, Claude si affrettò a raccogliere sul vassoio teiera e tazzine, essendo un servizio da té molto costoso e non di sua proprietà.  
– Non fare domande di cui sai già la risposta, Lorenz – non ebbe bisogno di dar conferma ad una simile ovvietà, – D’altronde è colpa tua che hai abbassato la guardia solo perché siamo nella tua stanza – si alzò dal tavolo per riporre l’intero set e i pasticcini sulla scrivania, dandogli le spalle nel momento in cui l’altro finiva per capitolare a terra, trascinandosi dietro sedia e tovaglia.  
A Claude sembrò che, prima di svenire, Lorenz gli avesse detto qualcosa simile a “brutto bastardo”, ma era probabile avesse sentito male, il compagno teneva troppo alla propria figura di nobile altolocato per abbassarsi ai miseri insulti usati di norma dalla plebaglia.

Intontito Lorenz si trovò a fissare il soffitto scuro della propria camera, appena schiarito dai raggi aranciati di luce che entravano dalla finestra. Doveva essere il tramonto, intuì non ricordando però cosa gli fosse accaduto. Avvertiva il corpo pesante, gli arti rigidi ed infreddoliti. Faticava a mettere a fuoco, lo sguardo appannato quasi fosse un residuo del sonno da cui non riusciva a destarsi del tutto. Era disteso a pancia in su sul proprio letto, ma non gli riusciva di sentirsi comodo e la sua mente intorpidita non era in grado di comprendere il disagio che avvertiva crescergli al centro del petto.  
C’era freddo nella stanza, una serie di brividi lo percorrevano provocandogli la pelle d’oca e solo a quel punto si accorse di essere completamente nudo. Ancora assonnato non vi diede peso, provando invece ad avvolgersi nelle lenzuola, ma qualcosa glielo impedì. Dei legacci ruvidi e sottili gli stringevano gli arti all’altezza di caviglie e polsi, divaricandogli le gambe e spalancandogli le braccia.  
Era legato al letto, si rese conto con un secondo di ritardo e d’improvviso il panico lo risvegliò del tutto, mettendolo in allerta mentre con uno strattone saggiava la resistenza della corda.  
Non si trattava di uno scherzo, i nodi non si scioglievano e dei leggeri graffi presero a segnargli la pelle pallida. Confuso ed incredulo tentò di sollevare il capo per comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, e fu con dolore che scoprì di non poter muovere la testa. Quei capelli che si era fatto crescere negli ultimi cinque anni erano stati annodati saldamente alla testiera del letto, causandogli una serie di fitte acute appena accennasse a spostarsi.  
– Ben sveglio! – lo salutò Claude sogghignante, chinandosi su di lui perché potesse vederlo in volto, non teneva un tono di voce alto ma a causa di un’emicrania, dovuta forse al veleno che gli aveva somministrato, le sue parole risuonarono insopportabile alle orecchie di Lorenz.  
– Claude – sibilò rabbioso come aveva fatto poco prima di perdere i sensi, ricordando con esattezza cosa fosse accaduto. – Come hai osato drogarmi?! – proruppe imbestialito, la voce più acuta di un’ottava mentre tentava di divincolarsi, trovandosi però presto a desistere, un gemito di dolore a fuggirgli dalle labbra. Era stato legato troppo stretto, e doveva essere rimasto in quella posizione a lungo dopo che era svenuto perché i muscoli avevano preso a fargli male per i crampi. – Perché diavolo fare una cosa tanto spregevole ed infame? Non te la farò passare liscia, Claude! – ne ripeté il nome per enfatizzare la minaccia.  
– Oh, dai prova a capirmi un po’ – sbuffò lui fingendo di essere stato ferito dalle parole dell’altro, portandosi con fare scenografico una mano al petto. – Se fossi stato cosciente non mi avresti mai dato il permesso di legarti – spiegò mentre si svestiva per abbandonare poi i propri indumenti sulla sedia, lasciandosi addosso solo i pantaloni.  
In quei cinque anni di lontananza, per quanto si fossero trovati alle volte alle riunioni fra capi dell’Alleanza, il fisico del meticcio di Palmyra si era irrobustito. Pettorali e muscoli di braccia e gambe si erano gonfiati, segni inequivocabili degli allenamenti a cui si era sottoposto. La costituzione ancora un poco infantile che teneva ai tempi della scuola pareva del tutto sparita, lasciando spazio ad un fisico più maschio.  
– Vorrei ben vedere! Non sono mica un criminale o un capo di bestiame! – replicò Lorenz, evitando di mostrarsi toccato dal corpo del altro prendendo a digrignare i denti, mostrando le gengive nel tirare le labbra come se avesse appena addentato un piatto indigesto. Un leggero velo di sudore freddo aveva preso a bagnargli la fronte mentre un senso di disagio prendeva a colmargli il basso ventre. Era umiliante quella situazione, l’orgoglio a bruciare nel trovarsi nudo ed inerme di fronte a Claude. – Cosa diavolo hai in mente?! – in realtà non aveva bisogno di molta fantasia per intuirlo, ben ricordando certi avvenimenti accaduti in quelle medesima stanza. All’epoca si era lasciato tentare dal fascino esotico e dal carattere irritante dell’erede dei von Riegan, approfittando della libertà datagli dal frequentare l’Accademia, lontano dagli occhi di suo padre o dei grandi nobili, per scoprire una parte di se che prima gli era rimasta del tutto sconosciuta. Con la facilità datagli dal suo atteggiamento in apparenza superficiale, Claude gli aveva mostrato i piaceri del sesso, portandolo ad esplorare aspetti ed inclinazioni su cui lui, per dovere nei confronti del proprio casato, non aveva mai riflettuto.  
Inseguito, quando furono costretti ad abbandonare l’Accademia, anche la loro relazione si concluse. Sino a quel punto Lorenz aveva creduto che quella fine, oltre ad eventi esterni, fosse stata data da un muto accordo, essendo costretti a diventare adulti e dovendo abbandonare quello stupido gioco infantile. Nel trovarsi però legato ad un letto, con un Claude seminudo di fronte, non era certo che l’altro considerasse chiusa la partita.  
– Secondo te? – sorrise il principe palmyriano nel salire sul materasso, mettendosi cavalcioni su di lui, i suoi glutei coperti dal tessuto dei pantaloni a strusciarsi contro il membro inerte di Lorenz.  
– Siamo troppo grandi per queste cose – provò ad opporsi lui, trovandosi a deglutire nel averlo così vicino a premere su una parte tanto sensibile di se. – Ora abbiamo delle responsabilità, dei ruoli da ricoprire – un leggero rossore gli prese le guance pallide nel tentare di evitare lo sguardo verde dell’altro, impossibilitato però dal muovere il capo per i capelli legati alla testiera del letto. – Slegami – gli ordinò, il tono che cercava di essere perentorio,  
– Perché se no che fai? Ti metti ad urlare? – lo derise, lo sguardo che si assottigliava nel percorrergli con la punta dell’indice la linea d’alba, scendendo dal collo all’ombelico premendo con forza, sapendo della facilità con cui la sua pelle chiara si arrossava. – Sono certo che qualcuno verrà subito se ti metti a chiedere aiuto – un brivido percorse Lorenz al suo tocco, il disprezzo a piegargli le labbra, entrambi sapevano che non avrebbe mai osato farlo. – Certo, sarebbe un po’ umiliante per il rispettabile Lorenz Hermann Gloucester farsi trovare in una situazione simile – risalì di nuovo con la mano per andare a stuzzicargli un capezzolo, stringendolo fra l’indice e il pollice. – Chissà che accadrebbe se lo venisse a scoprire tuo padre? – domandò ironico, accentuando il disprezzo con cui l’altro aveva preso a guardarlo.  
– Claude, adesso piantala! – ordinò, mordendosi le labbra nel momento in cui Claude gli strinse il capezzolo con maggior forza, facendogli male.  
– Prova a chiedermelo con un po’ più di gentilezza – lo invitò mentre si chinava sul suo viso facendone avvertire il respiro sulle labbra. – O penserò che tu non voglia che smetta – aveva abbassato la voce prendendo quel tono seducente a cui un tempo Lorenz si era trovato molte volte ad annuire ammaliato. Le loro bocche a sfiorarsi appena, una distanza tale cui sarebbe bastato un cenno per colmarla con un bacio.  
– Levati da sopra di me, von Riegan – si mantenne però fermo sulla propria posizione Lorenz, affrontando quello sguardo verde incapace di sorridere nonostante la perenne espressione bonaria che lo contraddistingueva.  
Un abile calcolatore doppiogiochista che si riparava dietro una maschera di superficiale simpatia, questo era il reale aspetto di Claude von Riegan.  
– Eccolo – esultò sempre a mezza voce il meticcio palmyriano, – Era proprio questo tono odioso, pieno di disprezzo che mi era mancato – fece per poi premere le labbra contro le sue.  
Inutile fu il tentativo di Lorenz di scostarsi per sottrarsi al bacio, i capelli legati ben saldi a bloccarlo, causandogli una serie di fitte dolorose che gli portarono le lacrime agli occhi. Si sforzò di tenere chiuse le labbra e, quando Claude fece pressione per schiuderle con la lingua, veloce lo morse, facendolo sollevare da se con un gemito di dolore.  
– Credi davvero che acconsentirò a questo? – gli sputò addosso rabbioso, avendo dei rimasugli del suo sangue meticcio in bocca,  
– Se cedessi subito non sarebbe divertente – obbiettò Claude ripulendosi da un eccesso di salivazione con il dorso della mano, ignorando il grumo di sangue e saliva che per poco non lo aveva colpito al viso. Nonostante la sua espressione non tradisse alcunché, Lorenz intuì avesse cominciato ad irritarsi e una strana, non del tutto spiacevole sensazione iniziò a riscaldarlo all’altezza dello stomaco. Con una mano Claude gli prese il viso, obbligandolo ad aprire la bocca per riprendere il loro bacio, impedendogli sta volta di morderlo usando il pollice come spessore. Cercando di serrare la mascella con più forza possibile, Lorenz si trovò infine incapace di allontanarlo, avvertendone la lingua esplorarne le pareti umide ed accaldate della bocca. Un nodo gli si formò in gola, mentre un senso di impotenza e di bruciante umiliazione gli colmava il petto portandolo a strattonare con forza le corde che lo bloccavano, senza però essere in grado di spezzarle, finendo con il ferirsi. Era da parecchio tempo, da circa cinque anni, che non avvertiva più quel sapore amaro e vagamente speziato.  
All’epoca della loro prima volta i baci dell’altro gli avevano ricordato il gusto del té palmyriano che successivamente aveva scoperto essere la sua terra d’origine. Presto però aveva compreso non essere la stessa cosa e, forse in maniera non del tutto consapevole, ad ogni nuovo incontro ne aveva cercato il sapore solo per poterlo indagare più affondo. Gli tornarono alla mente il calore, l’adrenalina causata dalla paura di essere scoperti e dalla consapevolezza che fosse sbagliato, ma sopratutto il piacere e il senso di liberazione. Non poteva negare che l’ex-compagno di classe gli facesse un certo effetto, e non gli era facile reprimere il desiderio da cui, a poco a poco, stava venendo pervaso.  
Forse intuendone il conflitto interiore, Claude prese a muovere i fianchi coperti dai pantaloni, lasciando che il tessuto ruvido si strusciasse contro il basso ventre, cercando di scaldare quella parte ancora fredda ed inerme del suo corpo.  
Un gemito sfuggì alle labbra di Lorenz ancora violate dal bacio del meticcio, trovandosi malgrado tutto a rispondere a quelle attenzioni, il corpo coperto da una serie di brividi a scaldarsi mentre un naturale rossore gli colorava il viso. A propria volta rispose all’attacco, cercando e trovando quel sapore che tanto aveva atteso di avvertire senza però saperlo, enfatizzato da un leggero retrogusto rameico dato dal taglio ancora sanguinante sulla lingua. Andò a premere sulla ferita, accarezzando poi le pareti morbide della bocca.  
Un vago senso di soffocamento lo colse, la mano libera di Claude a premergli sul pomo d’adamo senza però metterlo in allarme. A quanto sembrava, dei tanti “giochetti” che avevano provato anni prima, ricordava ancora quale più di tutti lo mettesse dell’umore adatto per continuare. Ciò certo non lo faceva perdonare per averlo drogato e legato al letto, ma d’altronde cosa poteva aspettarsi da lui? Entrambi sapevano di non poter mostrare apertamente quel desiderio che li accomunava, e forse non era stato solo per una semplice tazza di te se aveva accolto Claude in camera sua senza esitare. Sin dall’inizio una parte neppure troppo profonda di se aveva sperato che andasse a finire a quel modo, legacci a parte, ma non lo avrebbe confessato ad alta voce.  
La pressione sulla giugulare di Lorenz aumentò mentre Claude prendeva a succhiargli il labbro inferiore nell’afferrargli il collo con entrambe le mani, separandosi da quel bacio dal sapore nostalgico. Per un momento Lorenz annaspò, il respiro spezzato dall’improvvisa lontananza, confuso da una simile privazione. Lo sguardo a farsi lucido nel ricordarsi tardi di non poter muovere la testa, provocandosi l’ennesima fitta di dolore nel cercare di riavvicinarsi alle sue labbra.  
– Comunque questa non te la perdono, Claude – lo ammonì sapendo di essersi già compromesso, non solo per aver risposto voglioso al bacio, ma per la presenza che a quel punto senza pudore si faceva sentire contro il fondoschiena del meticcio.  
– Pensavo avresti fatto più resistenza, cos’è ti mancavo? – lo derise lui osservandone il viso arrossato, avvertendone il battito accelerato sotto i polpastrelli attraverso la carotide. La sua carnagione era tanto chiara da mostrare senza nascondere la colorazione bluastra delle vene sottili che lo percorrevano sotto pelle. Gli piaceva la facilità con cui riusciva a lasciare delle tracce di se su quel corpo altrimenti bianco. Poteva già notare come dei lividi si stessero formando dove le sue mani lo toccavano, nonostante sapesse controllarsi in modo da non causargli dolore. Dei graffi rossastri avevano invece preso a segnarlo alle caviglie e ai polsi, dove i legacci lo stringevano.  
– Non ti illudere – un brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Claude provocandogli un sussulto, eccitato dallo sguardo sprezzante con cui l’altro lo fissava nonostante la posizione del tutto passiva a cui lo costringeva. – In guerra non c’è certezza del domani, e qualunque partner è ben accetto – parlava lento, il respiro affaticato e impossibilitato a deglutire a causa della presa al collo.  
– Oh, quindi saresti disposto a fare sesso anche con altri uomini? – lo beffeggiò consapevole della risposta e leggendola con facilità nei suoi occhi sgranati, colto alla sprovvista.  
– Non ho detto questo! – si affrettò a negare mordendosi le labbra in un moto di frustrato imbarazzo, tornando però subito dopo a fissarlo con un rinnovato senso di sfida.  
Riuscendo a puntare i piedi sul materasso avendo allentato un poco le corde con gli strattoni di poco prima, Lorenz mosse di scatto i fianchi, andando a scontrare la propria erezione con il tessuto dei pantaloni di Claude, accarezzando il solco fra i suoi glutei. – Piuttosto sembri essere tu quello che ha più fretta di continuare – gli fece notare velenoso, i muscoli dell’altro ad irrigidirsi a quello stimolo, le guance a tingersi di un raro rosato mentre il desiderio ne accendeva lo sguardo.  
– Ti sbagli, io sono molto paziente invece – negò sorridendogli ammiccante, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra socchiuse, sollevandosi un momento da lui per levarsi con un solo gesto i pantaloni, rivelando un’eccitazione già gonfia d’umori. Con l’intento di stuzzicarlo prese a leccarsi le dita partendo dalla base delle falangi sino alla punta, salendo e scendendo più volte per ben ungerle con la propria saliva, riproducendo i suoni osceni di un fellatio. Una stretta prese lo stomaco di Lorenz, il quale si trovò a deglutire a vuoto, una scossa a percorrerne l’eccitazione, cui desiderio si era fatto di colpo più pressante. I legacci a tendersi per l’ennesima volta e i capelli a tirarsi nel tentativo di toccare quel corpo che era sopra di lui.  
Claude sorrise fra se e se alla sua palese reazione, continuando con il proprio spettacolino, tornando a portargli una mano a stringergli il collo, mentre si infilava tre dita della gemella in bocca, prendendo a succhiarle per poi respingerle, riproducendo una penetrazione.  
– Claude – gemette Lorenz, il respiro appena affaticato dalla sua presa e lo sguardo lucido dalla libido, le corde che non smettevano di essere tese, segnandogli più in profondità i polsi.  
Avvertendo anche la propria resistenza venir meno, sentendo il bisogno di essere riempito dal quel desiderio che gli premeva sulle natiche, Claude si levò le dita dalla bocca, portandole alla propria apertura per prepararsi. Impaziente di andare oltre cercò di velocizzare il procedimento, il fiato però a spezzarsi ad un intrusione troppo sbrigativa, le carni tese a fare resistenza, il corpo a irrigidirtisi. Annaspò per un momento, ricordando quanto tempo fosse che non si dedicava ad atti simili, e forse cinque anni erano davvero troppi.  
Mentre cercava di abituarsi nuovamente Claude si chinò sul petto di Lorenz prendendo a baciarlo, mordendone la pelle pallida lasciandovi dietro una serie di segni rossastri, succhiandone i capezzoli per poi stringerli fra i denti. Le dita bagnate di saliva che intanto ne massaggiavano l’anello, facendone cedere le pareti strette ed accaldate.  
Lorenz si morse le labbra per frenare i gemiti, i capezzoli turgidi sensibili al punto da essere doloranti, il desiderio di violare quel corpo tanto diverso da un tempo, ma così familiare, per poterne sentire ancora una volta il calore devastante.  
– Claude – mugolò, provocando un senso di ilarità nell’altro,  
– Ed ero io quello impaziente? – rise, il fiato caldo ad accarezzare la pelle sensibile di Lorenz, forse lo aveva torturato abbastanza, si disse posizionandosi meglio sui suoi fianchi, liberandosi dalle dita. Probabilmente non si era ancora preparato per bene, ma non gli importava sentire un poco di dolore.  
Lento si fece penetrare, avvertendo il membro eretto e bagnato dell’altro farsi strada fra le sue natiche, la carne a cedere per accoglierlo. Una scossa di dolore gli inumidì lo sguardo, mentre Lorenz sotto di lui sospirava dal piacere, sentendone il corpo stringersi sulla sua erezione, ritrovando lo stesso calore di anni prima. Con uno strattone cercò di spezzare i legacci che lo bloccavano, i capelli a tirare e qualche lungo ciuffo della chioma a strapparsi.  
– A-aspetta – gemette Claude, i fianchi del compagno a muoversi senza però dargli il tempo di abituarsi. Sordo però alla sua richiesta, e stanco di quello stato di sottomissione quasi totale, Lorenz continuò ad addentarsi nel suo corpo, spingendosi a fondo finché il dolore del altro non si tramutò in piacere nel trovare quel punto tanto sensibile di lui.  
Avvantaggiato dalla posizione Claude prese ad assecondarne il ritmo, le fitte iniziali sostituite dalla libido, accendendogli il volto e infiammandogli il basso ventre. Gemiti appena strozzati si susseguirono senza ritegno, la presa con cui Claude stringeva la giugulare di Lorenz a farsi più o meno serrata a seconda della forza delle spinte. Non c’era dubbio che le loro voci giungessero nel corridoio esterno alla camera, ma a nessuno dei due pareva importare.  
Una cecità bianca colse il meticcio palmyriano, preceduta da una scossa che gli attraverso la spina dorsale, facendolo sussultare, investito da un devastante piacere che si riversò sul petto pallido dell’altro, bagnandolo del suo sperma. Investito dal caldo liquido bianco, Lorenz aumento la velocità delle spinte, il respiro un istante a mozzarsi quando Claude gli afferrò il collo con entrambe le mani, portandolo a sua volta all’apice. La stanza si fece silenziosa, riempita solo dei loro ansimi stanchi.

Successivamente, Lorenz scopri che buona parte della sua chioma, a causa dei continui strattoni, avevano finito con lo strapparsi, scivolando prima sul cuscino e poi sul pavimento. Così, da paritari che erano, come quelli di Ferdinand von Aiger, i suoi capelli presero il loro taglio tanto particolare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Godetevela!


End file.
